worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SDR-04 Phalanx
Background (as per macross mecha manual) The Space Defense Robot (SDR) Phalanx Mk XII was the final destroid designed during Space War I to act as a fleet defense mecha. After the space worthy conversion of the CVS-101 Prometheus and the SLV-111 Daedalus carriers they were docked with the SDF-1 Macross and required a special unit mecha to defend both vessels. Development of the Phalanx began during the war in July 2009 and quickly reached rollout in December of that year. Roughly 20 Phalanx destroids were built aboard the SDF-1 Macross shipboard factories. Armed with dozens of missiles in two large launchers, the Phalanx made an excellent semi-mobile missile-based battery (minor variants featured armaments such as a head-mounted gatling gun). During the final battle of Space War I against the Zentradi Bodol Zer Main Fleet, the Phalanx units were repainted and refitted to fire long-range reaction warheads for use against space warships. When the SDF-1 Macross broke through the Zentradi fleet defenses and entered the interior of the massive Fulbtzs Berrentzs command vessel, all the Phalanx units unleashed their missiles and aided in the swift destruction of the enemy flagship. Model Type - SDR-04 MK XII Phalanx Class - Space Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 400 Cockpit - 175 Missile Pods (2) - 200 ea Legs (2) - 250 ea Feet (2) - 95 ea Spotlight - 15 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 180kph Leaping - 10 ft Endurance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 12.05m Length - 5.1m Width - 10.8m Weight - 47.2 tons loaded PS - Effectively 40 robotic Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - Kranss-Maffai MT828 thermonuclear reactor, Shinnakasu Industry CT 03 minature thermonuclear generator Weapons Weapon Type - Missile Pods (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/armour Range - approximately 100km Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-11 per pod equal to pilots attacks Payload - 22 large missiles per pod using one of the following warheads - Frag, HE, Heavy HE, Plasma, Heavy Plasma or Light Reaction (use light nuclear warheads from the missile table) Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses/Penalties Use Mecha Combat Elite Kick - 6d6 Body block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. The Radar system on this unit is powerful enough that it can emit a Gamma Radiation burst at a target. Effectively microwaving it. Damage is 2d6x10. Range is equal to the Radar system. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)